The invention is related to a laminated structure of a magnetic material. More particularly, the invention is related to a laminated structure comprising a soft magnetic material. The invention is also related to a method for making a magnetic laminated structure.
Soft magnetic materials play a key role in a number of applications, especially in electric power applications, data storage, microwave communication, and transducers. They are also an integral part of electric motors, which require magnetic materials having properties such as, for example, high saturation magnetization, high permeability, low hysteresis loss and low eddy current losses. Generally, achieving high strength and superior magnetic performance concurrently is difficult, because high strength typically is obtained at the expense of magnetic properties such as saturation and core loss. Therefore there is a need for magnetic materials with superior magnetic properties and high strength.
Moreover, methods such as rapid solidification that are currently used to make materials which are magnetically soft and have high yield strengths are restricted to thin films of the order of about 15 to 50 micrometers in thickness. An additional disadvantage of the rapidly solidified materials is their relatively low saturation magnetization. Therefore, what is needed is a soft magnetic material with superior magnetic properties and high mechanical strength and a method of producing these materials.